The Sercret Within
by shapeshiftergirl
Summary: Four kits. Four Clans. One secret. Will this secret bring the Clans to their destruction?


Prologue

It was a cold night, and the full moon was rising high in the sky. Though it was newleaf, frost still lay on the ground, and breath left clouds hanging in the air.

The four Clans were gathering on the island. Four queens sat near the medicine cats, in a small grove of pine trees. "I can't believe the leaders actually let us come!" one queen, a light brown she-cat with amber paws, meowed, her amber eyes shining.

"Me either, Rockshine!" a fluffy black she-cat with dark blue eyes exclaimed. "What about you, Mossnose, Graywhisker?"

"Of course Falconstar would let me come, Destinypool. After all, he IS my mate," replied Mossnose.

"I remember when he was still a young warrior," Sunstrike, a WindClan elder, mewed as she walked by, on her way to greet the other elders.

"Yeah. I can't believe that Finchstar DIED!" Rockshine meowed. "He was so young, and so soon after Nightbreeze got greencough too. I can't believe that it killed him too. He was always a strong cat, even if he was a senior warrior."

"Yes. It seems to me like Harestar is even more frail than last time we saw her," Graywhisker stated, angling her ears towards where Ivysplash, the WindClan deputy, was helping the frail leader up onto the lowest branch of the Great Oak.

"Yes, she is frail," Rockshine replied tersely, "But she's too stubborn to die! She'll live to see greenleaf! I guarantee it!"

"Let the Gathering begin!" Minnowstar yowled. The queens quieted and turned to face the leaders and the noise died down. Minnowstar nodded at Harestar to speak first.

"WindClan is thriving. Leaf-bare brought harsh weather and little prey, but the rabbits have begun to the moors once again. We are sad to say that Stripetail has passed after eating the carcass of a raven, laced with poison from the Twolegs." Sympathetic murmurs rose from all four Clans. "We also have a new warrior, Fluffyear, who stands guard at the camp tonight. Rockshine recently gave birth to our future warrior. Lightkit is a symbol of our Clan, strong and healthy."

Harestar stepped back and nodded to Minnowstar for her to speak.

"RiverClan does not have much to report. The streams are beginning to defrost, and fish are plentiful. Destinypool gave birth to Icekit, and the greencough epidemic is finally gone. Robinshimmer found a fresh supply of catmint in one of the new Twoleg gardens. We are all well and healthy."

Minnowstar nodded to Falconstar, signaling that it was his turn to speak. A low growl was heard from Duskstar, but if the ThunderClan leader heard it, he didn't respond.

"ThunderClan has little to report as well. We have a new apprentice, Whiskerpaw, and Deerstreak has moved to the nursery. Mossnose has given birth to her first litter, and Finchkit sleeps in the nursery tonight, as healthy as can be."

Falconstar stepped back and nodded at Duskstar, who glared at the leaders before stepping forward and addressing the Clans.

"ShadowClan is sad to report that one of our apprentices, Flightpaw, died when a badger attacked him near the border. Our warriors drove it out, but we mourn for Flightpaw, as it was his last mission before he became a warrior."

Murmurs of sympathy came from the cats. Duskstar waited for the murmurs to die down before speaking again.

"ShadowClan also has a new apprentice, Toadpaw, and Sweetpine has taken on Snowpaw as her apprentice. We have new kits litters as well. Roselight sleeps in the nursery tonight with Dapplekit, and Graywhisker is the proud mother of Fangkit and Flowerkit."

Duskstar stepped back, satisfied.

The Gatherig is now over!" Minnowstar yowled, leaping down from the tree. The other three leaders following behind, Ivysplash having to help Harestar.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the call came. "Intruders!" somebody shouted.

Two cats stepped into the middle of the group. One was a yellow tabby she-cat with a short tail and dark green eyes. She was wearing a pink bow around her neck, and was obviously a kittypet. The other was a sleek white she-cat with two golden spots on her back and amber eyes. The look in their eyes told the whole story: they were here for a reason.

The white she-cat stepped forward, speaking first. "Cats of the four Clans! For quite some time we have watched you! We have allowed you to take herbs from our garden, and we watched the way you train your kits, and honor your elders. For seasons, we have watched, and waited. And now, the time has finally come. Lynx?" she said, turning to the kittypet.

Lynx nodded. The two she-cat turned and disappeared into the undergrowth surrounding the island. When they returned to the clearly a few moments later, they each carried two kits.

"What is the meaning of this?" a flame-colored tom snarled, his cold grey eyes flashing. "You think you can just come here and dump them you flea-bitten mangy-"

"Enough, Embertalon!" Duskstar meowed sharply. Embertalon stepped back, growling, still glaring at the two kittypets.

"You may continue," Falconstar said gently.

"These are my kits," Lynx said, her voice wavering. "I-I was hoping take care of my kits. I-I'm afraid of what my Housefolk will do to them of they are found. The last litter they... they..." Lynx looked at the ground, her eyes dull with grief. She was shaking, sure that they could smell her fear-scent.

"Her Housefolk threw them in the river," the other she-cat filled in darkly. "We want one kit to be raised in each Clan, as one of your own. Please!" Her last word was a plea. A plea for help.

Silence surrounded the clearing. The Clan cat's all looked at the two mysterious she-cats, then to the leaders, and back again. The leaders looked at each other, then nodded. "We will discuss this with the Clan," Minnowstar said, stepping back. "Leaders, medicine cats, deputies, come here, so that we may discuss the situation."

Eight cats came and sat next to the leaders. Lynx could hear some of what they were saying. "Bad idea," "Good thinking," "Leaf-bare," "Dead before sunhigh," and finally, "Enough!" was what she heard.

The leaders stepped forward. "The decision has been made!" Harestar meowed. "WinClan will take a kit!"

"ShadowClan will as well!" Duskstar said.

"As will RiverClan!" Minnowstar said.

"ThunderClan will also take a kit," Falconstar meowed.

Lynx felt relief run through her. "Thank you," she whispered. "Angel?"

The white she-cat, Angel, grabbed the first kit, a brown spotted tabby tom with a white bobbed tail. The end of his little tail was black. "This is Rabbitkit, for WindClan."

Rockshine padded forward and took the kit from Angel before sitting back down next to the other queens. Mossnose came next, walking right up to Lynx. The golden she-cat pushed a fluffy black she-kit forward, simply saying "Featherkit."

"I'll take good care of her," Mossnose whispered. "I promise." Then the black queen went back to the others. Angel grabbed a plain grey she-kit next before padding right up to the queens.

"This is Pebblekit, for RiverClan," she said, placing the kit on the ground. Destinypool wrapped her tail around the tiny kit, drawing it close to her.

Angel heard Lynx meow "Whitekit," and turned to see Graywhisker walking away with the little white tom in her jaws.

"Are you ready?" Angel asked. At Lynx's nod, the two she-cats started walking towards the trees surrounding the clearing. When they reached the tree line, Angel paused, turning to face the Clan cat's once more. Lynx continued walking, not even glancing back at Angel.

"There is a reason why my mother named me Spirit, and my Housefolk call me Angel," she called out. Suddenly, the golden spots on her back were gone, to be replaced by golden wings! "Do not blame them for who they are..." she said before disappearing into the undergrowth, leaving the Clan cats staring after them in shock.


End file.
